First Love
by rockerkevin
Summary: Ash meets up with Misty and gets a girlfriend but it's not Misty. How will Misty react and will she tell Ash how she really feels? Sorry I made it so long but I didn't learn about chapters till after I wrote it. Please review.


Our story starts out with our four heros Ash, Brock, Misty, and Max wondering what there next move will be now that Ash has finished the Hoen League in first place.

"I am so tired of walking" May complained.

"Ok, ok WE WILL STOP SOMEWHERE!" Ash yelled.

May shocked and angry punched Ash in the side of the head. To stop the fighting Brock made lunch and everyone seemed to calm down.

Just then Ash heard something moving in the bushes. And yelled "Come out of there."

Then out of the bushes walked someone Ash hadn't seen in almost a year it was Misty.

Ash almost fell over in shock. Misty ran up and hugged Ash. And said "I missed you so much." "I mean you guys." She quickly corrected herself.

"Sorry for scaring you like that. But I just had to find you guys. My sisters finally came back and Prof. Oak told me where you were. So here I am. Happy to see me?"

Ash snapped out of his confusion and said "yeah it's great to see you. How have you been? How long did it take to find us?"

"Well I am doing great. It took about a week and a half to get here from Kanto. But I have a surprise you are all going to love."

"What is it? May shouted. Come on tell me? Is it money? Cause we need some."

"No it's better. The next town over has a very nice spa. And I got us all tickets there for five days. Isn't that great."

May, and Brock stated cheering. But Max, and Ash didn't seem that happy. Ash figured that the only reason Brock was happy was because of all the girls that he would meet. And May was happy because she loves to be waited on hand and foot.

Later that day everyone finally reached the spa. The second they walked in Brock was gone hitting on one girl after another. May pulled Misty to a mud bath. Max went up to find the room they were sleeping in. Leaving Ash by himself. He finally got Brock to stop with the girls or he would be thrown out.

Brock started at Ash talking a mile a minute. "Why did you do that Ash? Oh do you want to go somewhere? The hot tub great idea. There have to be lots of girls there." Brock said sounding very happy.

All Ash could say was "Ok" before he was pulled off to the pool area.

Meanwhile Misty and May where having a relaxing mud bath. Talking about what they have done on there adventures over the years.

"Soooooooo, I can see you missed Ash huh Misty. The way you were hugging him." May said as she winked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Misty asked in a angry voice.

"Oh come on Misty everyone knows you like Ash. Except Ash." Why don't you just admit how you feel about him?"

Misty got a very serious look on her face and started to think. "Do I like Ash?" All she could say was " May I know you like him."

"I will admit I had feelings for Ash when I first met him. But when I first met you I realized I had no chance with him. All he does all day is talk about you. But I don't think he knows he likes you more than a friend. When you hugged him today his face what brighter then your hair. So do you like him Misty?

Misty started saying slowly "Well I..."

Back to Max all he was doing was laying on the bed in the room wondering what to do.

"Yeah great idea Misty take a eight year old to a spa. There is so much for me to do here.

How am I supposed to have fun? Well I guess I will just go walk around. And hopefully find something to do."

When Max went outside a boy about his age came running down the hall and bumped into him.

"Ouch watch were your going!" Max said.

"I am so sorry." The boy said. "I was just trying to find room #44. My name is Jack."

"It's ok. Max said but could you help me into my room to find my spare pair of glasses. You broke these."

"Yeah ok." When they got into the room Max went to the bathroom. "What bag is yours?" Jack asked. The one near the window. Jack took the bag from the window and started to look threw it. And found a book that said Misty's Diary. For My Eyes Only. Jack thought he shouldn't but started to read it anyway.

"What are you doing Max asked that's not yours. Max quickly got his glasses out of his bag. And took the book from Jacks hand. When a picture fell out of the book. It was a picture of Ash and Misty on the picture it said thanks a lot Ash. Max put the book back after reading a little more and went outside with Jack.

"Brock why do you always do this? You just run around and hit on every girl you see. Just act normal. And someone will eventually say yes."

Brock saying very simple "Don't you like girls Ash?" I see plenty of them hit on you. Have you ever kissed a girl, been on a date, or even had a girlfriend?"

"Yes I like girls Brock. I am not gay. But I can't find a girl I think it would work out with. Every girl that likes me I don't like."

"What about Misty? She likes you."

"No way Misty is my best friend. How could I like her. She doesn't like me."

"Yes she does Ash. It is really obvious. Well maybe not to you. But I can tell I am the Love Master."

The next thing Ash saw was Officer Jenny coming after Brock. Apparently one of the girls called the cops for sexual harassment. She put handcuffs on him and took him to the station. But Brock would of went gladly into a car with Officer Jenny.

That made Ash think Misty. Did he like her or not? But more importantly about getting a girlfriend. He wondered how he should ask a girl out. Ash looked around the large pool area he was in a saw a girl about his age with brown hair, blue eyes, and was surprisingly sitting by herself. So Ash worked up the courage to walk over to her and said in a squeaky voice "can I sit here? "Perfect time for your voice to change." Thought Ash.

The girl giggled and said "yeah sure you can. What is your name? My name is Kelly."

"My name is Ash from Pallet Town."

"REALLY! The girl shouted. I have never been there before. I love to travel. But because of my age my parents don't let me travel as much as I would like to."

"I love to travel too. I have been going around the world since age 10. With a couple of my friends. The next thing Ash said was a shock to him. Would you like to go out with me he asked?"

It felt like his heart stopped. And it took forever for Kelly to answer.

But she said "yes". In a happy voice like she had been waiting for that question. You can pick me up at my house at 7:00pm for dinner today. We can go to the Clampearl Café. It is my favorite. This is my address she handed him a small piece of paper. She kissed him on the cheek as she got up and walked away. Ash then fell backwards into the pool. With a big smile on.

At 5:00pm everyone met back up and Brock was released from jail for annoying Officer Jenny. Jack had to leave the spa later that day. Misty and May had been back before Brock and had been watching t.v. with Max until Ash finally got back with a dazed out expression on his face. And at the same time everyone yelled "Where have you been Ash?"

"I...I got a... date." Ash still a little out of it. Misty flipped out when she heard it and looked a combination of sadness and anger on her face but tried to let no one notice.

Brock was jumping with joy yelling "yes, yes, yes. I told you I was the Love Mater. It was because of the advice I gave you, wasn't it?"

All May, and Max could say was "you got a date?" Then started to laugh

Normally Ash would yell at them to shut up. But he was so happy he didn't care about what anyone thought.

Then Ash was bombarded with question after question from Brock. Well you know what you are going to do, and talk about right?

Then it hit Ash like a ton of bricks he had no idea what he was going to do or say. "I can think of that when it happens. But he went up to May and said What do girls like in a guy? Like what should I try to show?

"Well Ash May started, you have to make lots of complements, and act like a gentlemen, and most important of all be as romantic as possible. Just follow those three things and you will be fine.

Ash looked at Misty for an agreement. She nodded her head. And Ash said "ok, the dates is at 7:00pm. I should start getting ready.

Ash was counting down every second until he decided to get a head start on leaving. "bye" Ash said as he walked out the door.

"Ash knows he left at 6:00pm right?" Max said.

Ash checked his reflection in every form of glass he could see. Ash even looked in a hubcap before sitting on a bench infront of the restaurant. He wondered to himself "do I look good or not"? He remembered Brock, Misty, May, and Max saying "yes you look fine" about thirty times. Ash wondered to himself if she would notice he was just in a cheap suite with a clip on tie. "But miracles can happen" He thought.

Back at the spa everyone was on the edge of there seat trying to get Ash's date off there mind. But to no avail.

Brock said "you guys want to go see how he's doing? We can still make it before 7:00."

Everyone was thinking "YES" but knowing they should not.

So finally Misty said "what if we just spy on him like from across the street.

Everyone said "yes" within seconds. But Max declined and said "it was a invasion of privacy." Then remembering that Jack and him read Misty's diary. So Misty, may, and Brock left the hotel. Leaving Max behind. Brock gave one last chance saying "you might learn something about girls." Max still said "no I can't do that to Ash." For the rest of the night Max knew that he had to tell Misty about reading her diary.

Back to Ash who is checking his watch every five seconds. It was 7:01. Ash started walking back and forth faster and faster. He started wondering she was not coming. But then out of the corner of his eye he saw her. Ash ran up to her and said "wow Kelly you look really beautiful." Remember Ash thought to himself just do what May said compliments, gentlemen, and be romantic.

"Can we get a table outside? Please Ashy"

That question snapped Ash out of his thoughts and said "sure we can site anywhere you want." He also noticed what a nice dress she was wearing. And earing's that probable cost more then one house payment in Pallet Town.

"Ash you look so extravagant in what he was wearing." Kelly said with a smile on.

Ash thought to himself "extravagant what does that mean? I hope it is something good." Then it hit him how are the prices going to be here Ash only had thirty bucks. But they weren't so bad. Ash wondering if Kelly was rich or not? Then wondered how much did Misty spend on those tickets to the spa?

Brock, Misty, and May arrived just in time to see them order. "Now then lets stay at that coffee shop. They wont see us across the street unless he is looking for us." Everyone agreed and sat down to have some coffee.

Ash ordered a large sandwich and a coke. Kelly ordered some kind of small fish and some water. "Do I look like a slob? Ash wondered. And Kelly must not eat much she is skinny. Or maybe she is on a diet?" Ash could never even think of going on a diet and not getting to eat what you want.

They talked all night about how Kelly was really from Viridian City and that she got her parents to move here because of her long for adventure just like him.

Then Ash remembered the earing's she was wearing and said "those earing's look very nice on you. Where did you get them?" Ash asked staring into her eyes.

"They are a very old pair I was given to from my mom and she got them from her mom. They are lucky. And very valuable." Kelly said staring him back.

The food was finally coming and Ash was foaming at the mouth for it to get to the table. But couldn't eat it fast or he would look like a pig.

Brock, Misty, and May are all wondering what Ash, and Kelly where doing. Misty couldn't get the idea of Ash dating someone out of her mind. "Am I ...jealous she thought over and over.

"I am not jealous that Ash is on a date! Misty yelled. Brock and May stared at Misty with confusion. "Did I just say that out loud?" Misty asked.

"Yeah you did" Brock and May said at the same time. "I told you she likes Ash. Didn't I Brock." May said with a smirk on he face.

"I do not" Misty proclaimed.

"Oh give it up Misty everyone knows you like Ash. Why don't you just admit it." Brock said looking serious.

"But that's the problem Misty thought I don't know if I like him or not." She did not want to think about it infront of Brock, and May so she got up to go to the bathroom and tripped over her own two feet. And feel onto a different table and got hot coffee on her and the girl at the other table. Brock jumped in the air with towels to wipe the other girl off with hearts in his eyes.

"GET OFF ME!" The girl yelled loudly.

They were making so much commotion they happened to get the attention of Ash and Kelly across the street. "What is it Ash?" Kelly asked.

"Oh, nothing I thought I saw someone I know across the street but I guess not. Now where were we?"

About a hour later Ash asked Kelly if she wanted any desert but she declined. Ash wanted desert but he couldn't get any if she didn't want any.

"Do you want to walk me home Ash?" Kelly asked smiling.

"Sure Ash said excitedly. But then said yeah I be happy to." In a more cool voice.

As they reached Kelly's house Ash confirmed what he thought she was loaded. The house was a mansion. "Th... this is your house?" Ash asked sounding surprised.

"Yes this is my house it that a problem?" Kelly asked laughing.

"No, not at all. Ash replied quickly thinking she was being serious. Ash looked down at his feet and said I have to tell you this was my first date ever and I think it will be my best. I had such a good time today."

Kelly laughed and Ash blushed. "This is my first date too." And I feel the same way you do.

Ash smiled and said "well how do we end this?"

"Well you could give me a goodnight kiss Ash." Kelly said as she giggled.

That question shocked Ash so much he almost fainted. He had been all over the world and faced danger many times but nothing could of prepared him for this. But before he could do or say anything he found himself already kissing her. He almost fell down because his legs turned to jelly. "My body must be more brave then my mind." Ash thought. What seemed like a thousand years of happiness was only really fifteen seconds.

After that Kelly ran up the stairs that led to her front door and said "if you want to see me again my cell numbers 867-5309."

Ash made a mental note of the number and staggered back to the spa.

Misty, Brock, and May got back from the burn ward of the hospital just before Ash made it home. Seeing that Misty was covered in bandages Max thought it was not the best time to tell her about the diary. The second Ash walked in Misty caught a sight of lipstick on his lips. "So what ere you doing all night Ash Catchem."

That got Ash's attention Misty only said his lat name when she was frustrated with him. Then he noticed that Misty had bandages all over her and asked in a concerned voice "what happened to you?"

"Well Misty said in a sarcastic voice. When you were out on your date I WAS HAVING THE DEAD SKIN TAKEN OFF MY BODY!" Misty yelled back.

"I knew I saw you across the street. Ash snapped back. Who else was in on this? Ash demanded. Brock and May looked down and raised there hands. Well why did you follow me?" Ash asked in a angry sad voice.

May said "we just wanted to see how it would go." Everyone on agreed. Everyone said "im sorry."

"It's ok." Ash sounding happier.

At that moment Brock broke in and asked Ash several fast asked questions. "Did it work out? Did you get a kiss, hug, phone number? Does she have friend?"

Ash was shocked and said yes, yes, yes, and I didn't ask. But I had a very good time. Now I am going to go take a shower. As he walked away he gave May a big hug and said thank you for the advice."

That night when everyone else was sleeping. One person was awake talking to herself saying over and over "I should of acted sooner. Before she came into his life. I can't believe he went on a date. What am I saying why should it be a surprise he is young, handsome, he has great ambitions. What is a surprise is that this didn't happen earlier. What should I do now? Tell him how I feel and upset him, or don't tell him and let it build up inside me?

"Did you say something?" Ash said in a groggy voice.

"No", she replied and went to bed.

The next day everyone decided to go out eat for lunch.

"Where are we going I am ready for food now?" May complained.

Brock said "there are not that many places we can afford remember this is a rich town. Which sparked a idea in Brocks mind. Is your girlfriend rich Ash? Because if she is could you call her and see if she will bye us lunch. Will you please?"

"Well she is really rich. But it wouldn't be right. Then Ash's stomach growled and he said where's a phone? "Hi, Kelly, would you come down and have lunch with me and my friends? Ok, see you in a little bit. We are at the restaurant next to the bank. Bye.

"Well Ash what did she say?" Brock asked.

"She is going to come and she offered to pay." Ash said. While they were waiting for Kelly to get there Ash was wondering if they would like her or not. But he decided he didn't care what meandered is how he felt about her.

"Hi Ash. Kelly yelled.

Ash quickly ran over to her and gave her a big hug. "Hi, Kelly you look great."

"Thanks Ash you do too. Who are your friends?" Kelly asked happily.

"Oh right this is Brock, Misty, May, and Max. They are my really good friends.

As they got a table Ash noticed Misty's face. She looked angry and sad. But he couldn't figure out what was wrong.

Later Brock started hitting on the waitress he said "yes I am ready to order I will have a burger and a side of you. She went and got a waiter.

Later Max got up to use the bathroom and Brock followed him. Ash didn't pay much attention to it. All he was doing was talking to Kelly and looking at May, and Misty for the occasional glance of acknowledgment.

In the bathroom as Max was going to walk out Brock said "wait I need to talk. Max got a weird expression on his face. And Brock said it's about Misty. Is it me or does she seem unhappy?"

"Now that you mention it Misty does seem unhappy like she is really disappointed or something." Max said thinking.

"I think it is because Ash is so happy. With another girl. Misty really likes Ash and now that he has a girlfriend she is jealous." Brock said concerned.

Max looked like he just saw a ghost. "I met this kid named Jack and we read her diary and there was a picture of Ash in it and on the picture it said Thank You For Everything Ash. So I guess she does like him." Max said all this in about five seconds.

"Well we can't let Misty be unhappy and we can't disappoint Ash. We will figure out something later. We need to get back to the table before someone notices how long we've been gone.

"Ok lets go." Max said. And rushed back to the table.

Back at the table Misty and May were eating and seemed really bored. Ash and Kelly were doing more talking and staring at each other than anything else. Brock and Max got back and looked at Ash and then at Misty. Both of them had completely different expressions on there face.

"Well you guys really like each other don't you?" Brock said smiling.

"Yes Kelly and Ash replied at the same time. Then they both laughed.

"Where are you from originally." Brock asked.

"I am from Viridian City but I moved here when I was twelve because I had been asking my parents for years." Kelly said.

From that point on Ash learned a lot of things about Kelly. Like the reason she had never had a boyfriend was because there weren't that many kids in this town.

"So Kelly what do you see in Ash? I mean why do you like him?" Misty asked sounding snotty.

Ash then thought "what does she see in me?" He anxiously awaited her answer. It seemed as if it took hours for her to answer. Which made Ash think maybe she doesn't have an answer. Then she started to talk.

"Well the real reason I like him is because he is so different than the few boys here in Ritsvill Valley. He loves to travel and isn't snooty and most importantly he is very cute. Kelly winked as she said that.

Ash turned so red that everyone thought steam was going to blow out of his ears. And he quickly added that he liked Kelly was because she was beautiful and how nice a person she was.

As they were leaving May shouted "we have been here for three hours. It's almost dinner time. And just as everyone was saying goodbye. May added you guys have to kiss before we leave."

Ash said "what infront of all of you. Then he looked at Kelly and said ok."

After that the hole walk home everyone was saying "how cute." Except Misty.

But Ash did not care because he was so happy he could not even think. Which is why he almost got hit by a car. That whole night Brock and Max were waiting for Ash to go somewhere. When he finally went out to get some food at the store. Max and Brock pulled Misty into the bathroom.

What do you two think you are doing? Misty yelled.

Brock quickly said 'look we know you like Ash and we have a way for you to tell him."

"How do you know I like Ash?" Misty snapped at back.

"Well Misty I read your diary with a kid named Jack who I met here. And I know about the picture and everything. I am really sorry." Max said all that in about five seconds.

Misty looked like she was going to explode but calmed down and said "well it is better you found out like May did? If you are wondering how May found out, girls intuition. I guess she was wrong she does have a better chance then I do. Misty started to cry. Now he is going out with some out with some rich, young, beautiful girl who is better then I will ever be." Brock started to talk but he barley got out a word before Misty ran out of the bathroom crying.

"Now what do we do?" Max asked.

Ash got home without knowing anything.

The next day everyone but Ash seemed a little sad. He thought it was because they were leaving the spa tomorrow. Ash wanted to tell his mom that he had a girlfriend. He thought about calling her bus decided it would be better to just come and surprise her. Then he thought it had been about a year since he had last seen her because of all there traveling. So the next thing he wanted to do was see if Kelly would want to come.

"She would never want to go." Ash kept telling himself as he rang her doorbell.

Then a large man answered the door. In a deep English ascent the man said "can I help you sir?"

"Yes you can I am Kelly's boyfriend. Ash thought it felt good to say that to someone else. Is she here?" Ash asked sounding a little intimidated by the man.

The man just stared at Ash and said "it is a pleasure to met you. Please do come in. I am there servant Jeeves."

"Nice to met you too. Is Kelly here?" Ash asked feeling a little more normal around the butler.

"Ms. Kelly is in the shower right now. Shall I fetch her for you. You can wait here. Jeeves walked away and left Ash by himself to think.

Ash started to look around and realized how nice and big everything is. He had never been in a house this nice. Living in Pallet Town most of his life. His house was probable the size of the bathroom he joked to himself.

"Oh, hi Ash. Ash looked up and saw Kelly coming down with a towel drying her hair. What do you need?" Kelly asked happy to see him.

"Kelly I have a very important question to ask you." Ash said looking in to her eyes.

"Ok, Ash what's on your mind?" Kelly asked sounding really melo.

"Will you go on a plane with me to Pallet Town to met my family?" Ash asked starting to sweat.

"Yes, Ash that would be great." Kelly said happily.

"Yes she said yes." Ash repeated in his mind.

"Jeeves. Kelly called. Tell mom I am going to Pallet Town to met my boyfriends family."

"What if your mom say's no? Wont you get in trouble?" Ash asked.

"No I wont I travel so much my mom is used to it by now. So there is no need to worry about that. Ok Ash I am ready lets go. Kelly said as he grabbed a suitcase in one hand and held Ash's hand in the other.

So now all Ash had to do was to get May, Max, Brock, and Misty to come. May, and Max called there parents and they were allowed to go. Brock was glad to go he would even get to see his brothers and sisters again. The only one who wasn't happy was Misty she seemed really depressed. Ash figured it was because she left Kanto to get away from her sisters now she is going back. But Brock, May, and Max knew the real reason. That this trip would bring Ash, and Kelly closer together. But after all that Misty decided to go because May said it would be a good chance for Misty to tell Ash how she feels. So they were off Kelly paid for everyone's plain fair.

Later that night on the plain Misty, and Ash were the only two awake. Misty was thinking about Kelly and Ash all night. So she finally came out and asked "Ash what is going to happen to Kelly after we leave Ritsvill Valley? Are you going to live with her?"

Ash seemed confused when she asked and said "I already thought of that. She did say she liked to travel so."

Misty thought "he is not going to say what I think he is going to say. But he did."

"I thought I was going to ask her to travel with us. Ash said happily. Misty was crushed by what she just herd. Ash then said goodnight Misty."

"Goodnight Ash. She replied. Then she whispered sweet dreams. I love you."

"Did you say something Misty?" Ash asked.

"No, not me. Goodnight." Misty said.

The next morning there plain arrived in a town only a few walking miles to the small town of Pallet. On there walk they stopped at a mart and got a cake that said "I've missed you." In big red letters. Ash's mom would love it.

"So what's your mom like Ash?" Kelly asked.

"My mom, Ash took a deep breath my mom is the most nice, kind, loving, and way to hospitable person you will ever meet." Ash said.

"Good can't wait to meet her. "Wait what if she doesn't like me?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly my mom likes everyone. Like my rival Gary he is a jerk. But since my mom knows his grandfather who is really nice. She can't hate Gary. There is nothing to worry about." Ash said trying to convince her.

"Ok, thanks Ash." Kelly said.

When they got to the house Ash said "lets ring the doorbell hide then jump out and surprise her. Here she comes.

"SURPRISE! Everyone yelled as she ran up and gave Ash a big hug.

"Hi Mrs. Catchem." Everyone said.

"Oh please call me Delia. Ash aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?" Delia said.

Ash blushed and said "this is my girlfriend Kelly." Ash felt good saying that.

Delia looked at Kelly and said "oh my little baby has his first girlfriend. You too are so cute together."

Ash blushed and said "mom" in a low voice.

"So why the sudden drop in?" Delia asked happily.

"Well I...I wanted you to meet her." Ash said as he smiled.

"Oh well I am going to throw a party and invite everyone in town. Ash thought everyone that is only like fifteen people.

Later that night Ash's mom was busy handing out all the invitations and buying things for the party tomorrow. Ash got a hold of a invitations and it read "come to the big party for Ash and his girlfriend Kelly. They make such a cute couple their will be games and food. Thank you Delia."

"Where are we going to sleep?" May asked.

"I will sleep in Ash's room he has bunk beds." Misty said. Hoping that she would get to tell him how he feels. Max would sleep on the living room floor. May on the love seat, Brock on the sofa, and Kelly would go in the guest room. Kelly wondered to herself all night why had Misty been so happy to share a room with Ash? Misty had to tell Ash how she felt tonight or she might never get the chance.

So when everyone else was sleeping Misty got down from the top bunk and whispered "Ash wake up." Until he rolled over.

"Misty what do you want? It's 2:30am." Ash asked groggy.

"Ash we need to talk. Well I need to talk." Misty sad.

"What about? Ash asked. Sit down Misty." Ash said as he sat up.

"Um Ash I...I ..love you. Ash was shocked at what he had heard. Misty started talking really fast. I know this is a shock, but I can't stop thinking about you and I had to tell you before it was to late." Then she lunged up and kissed Ash. Tons of things shot threw Ash's mind.

"What am I doing? I have a girlfriend. Did Misty just say she loved me? Do I love her?"

Then the door opened and May walked in and said "what's all the noise? Then she saw what was happening and slowly backed up and shut the door.

Ash pulled away and yelled in a whisper "what did you think you were doing? I have a great girlfriend. Knowing May she will tell everyone. Then Kelly will break p with me. And I am having a party tomorrow." Ash started to cry.

All Misty could do was sit, listen, and cry.

"Why are you so sad?" Ash asked.

"Why am I sad Ash Catchem? Because I love you so much seeing you like this is making me sad.

At that moment Ash stopped yelling and said"the real reason I am upset is because when you At that moment Ash stopped yelling and said"the real reason I am upset is because when you kissed me I liked it. Which made me think do I really like Kelly?

There was a short silence until Misty said"well we have a big day tomorrow, lets go to bed. The rest of the night was quite.

The next day Ash figured everyone would be on his case about kissing Misty. But surprisingly no one said anything. Not even Ash or Misty said anything to each other. The whole day everyone was doing something for the party.

It is already 4:00pm the party started at 7:00pm he was worried the whole day of what his mom would do to him at the party. Ash was siting in his room thinking about what he should do about Misty. Just saying the same thing over and over "do I love Misty?"

Then May walked in his room closed and locked the door. "I need to talk to you Ash." May said.

"I knew you were going to say that." Ash said.

"Well lets get right to the point why were you kissing Misty last night?" May asked.

"I wasn't she told me she loves me. I guess Misty wanted me to know she wasn't kidding.

"Is that really how it happened? And is do you like Misty? Asked May.

"Yes that is how it happened. And I don't know if I like Misty. All I do know is that I love Kelly." Ash said.

"Well you better figure out something the party is in a half hour." May said.

"Ok thanks May." Ash said. As May walked out of Ash's room he got an idea how to make everything right.

The time finally came it was 7:00pm the party had started. Ash was in a nice suit at the request of his mom. And Kelly was wearing this beautiful blue dress she brought with her. During that night everyone in town wanted to meet Kelly and see how happy Ash was.

Ash was talking to Brock when his mom came up and asked "how the party going honey?"

"It is great all my friends are here, and nothing could make it better." Ash said.

"Well here Ash I was saving it for a special occasion." Delia said. She handed him and Kelly a tall glass with a carbonated drink inside.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"This is a expensive drink called Dom Perigon." Delia said.

Ash thought"how bad could it be?" And drank it all in one gulp. He smiled, but he was yelling in his mind WHAT WAS THAT!

Kelly said "you never have had champagne before have you? You are supposed to drink it slow like this." Kelly said as she took a small sip.

Delia started saying "I really would never let Ash drink alcohol at this age but it was a special occasion so I changed my mind."

His mom must have been really happy Ash thought. He remembered his mom saying if he ever drank before he was old enough she would ground him until he was old enough.

Ash wondered how many times Kelly had drank. But that thought quickly left his mind and realized he had not seen Misty all night. Ash his mom gave him another glass full of champagne. He decided to make a toast. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" Asked ash.

The party grew quiet very fast. As Ash started to sweat and said "I just wanted to say how happy I am you all came. It is times like this you know who your real friends are." Ash said as he leaned in and kissed Kelly. Everyone clapped and started cheering.

"Just then Ash heard a voice yell out "your real friends are here so I am leaving!" Misty yelled as she jumped from the roof of Ash's house. Ash saw her fall to the ground from his two story house in slow motion as her body crashed to the ground. Ash ran up to her yelling for help. Everyone froze with shock over what they had just seen.

Two weeks later Misty awoke in a hospital room the first thing she saw was Ash's face.

"Your ...your finally awake." Ash finally lunged out and hugged her.

Misty thought in her mind "the hug hurt, but it felt so good. What happened Ash?" Asked Misty.

"After you jumped I ran to you and started crying. Thinking what you did was my fault. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you.

"But Ash what happened to Kelly? Misty asked.

"We broke up, because I told her I had feelings for you."

All she said was "ok Ash I understand."

"And she went back to Hoen." Ash said smiling but sounding sad.

Misty looked at Ash with companion in her eyes and said "you left Kelly for me?"

Ash smiled and said "yes, because I love you."

"Oh, Ash I love you too." Misty said with nothing but love in her voice.

Then they slowly put there heads closer together until there lips finally touched. It was the most loving moment in both there lives.

After three months of rehabilitation Misty finally left the hospital. Much to the enjoyment of Ash. Misty and Ash than once again left Pallet Town off for a new adventure together.


End file.
